


noname

by izumrudishe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>три рандомных драббла про кофейный столик</p>
            </blockquote>





	noname

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/gifts).



> Три драббла в подарок для Фиш по ее заявке. БЕСПОЩАДНЫЙ ФЛАФФ и ТОТАЛЬНЫЙ ООС, я на сто про уверена, что КЛИШЕ, а все для поднятия твоего настроения, бро х)))
> 
> не бечено :Р

1\. Флафф.  
Стерек. На фразу «- Беги, Стайлз, беги!»

___

\- Лучше беги, Стилински, - недружелюбно прорычал Дерек, пока Стайлз медленно, но верно отступал в сторону спасительной двери.

\- Да ладно тебе, Дерек, ну подумаешь… 

Хейл как будто стал выше ростом (не то, чтобы Стайлзу казалось, что оборотень и так не достаточно внушителен, но сейчас его, кажется, стало в три раза больше) и весь подобрался, явно готовый к прыжку.

\- Дерек, погоди! Одумайся! - мужественно пропищал Стайлз, выставляя вперед руки. Он был почти уверен, что Дерек сейчас полностью обратится, и все, пиши пропало: погибнет герой в самом расцвете сил, погибнет так и не родившись. 

Стая подозрительно притихла в самом дальнем углу, и только Скотт периодически подвывал, желая прийти на помощь другу, но благоразумно удерживаемый Эрикой. 

\- Предатели! - Стайлз бросил на них презрительный взгляд. – Жалкие трусы! – Он бы с удовольствием потряс в их сторону кулаком, но дикий и невоспитанный волк, который собирался вот-вот его обезглавить, мог броситься вперед от любого резкого движения.

Наверное, придется продать Скотта в рабство. Стайлзу, конечно, теперь все равно – Скотт отвратительный лучший друг, мистер Худший Друг 2012, но Эллисон наверняка расстроится. Сердце кровью обливалось, стоило ему представить ее большие печальные глаза. И кто же будет помогать Айзеку с математикой? Кто будет покупать Эрике печеньки? Подвозить Бойда до школы? Завоевывать Лидию?

Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове за какие-то доли секунды. 

Когда утробное рычание их супер-хмурого-Альфы достигло своего апогея и почти перешло на ультразвук, Стайлз почувствовал, как в спину упирается холодная сталь дверной ручки.

Ну все. Это конец.

\- Беги, Стайлз, беги! – услышал он крик Скотта, рванул ручку и что есть силы побежал. За спиной раздался крик Эрики, какой-то совершенно нечеловеческий рык, а следом что-то тяжелое ударилось в стену. Только бы не новый кофейный столик.

Стайлз бежал, пока ноги не начали подкашиваться - тренер бы обзавидовался той спринтерской скорости, какой Стайлз никогда не показывал во время тренировок.  
Когда сил бежать уже не было, он перешел на шаг, пытаясь отдышаться, и успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, продолжая идти вперед ан чистой обиде и упрямстве. 

Остановиться получилось только на опушке за пару километров от дома Хейлов.

Стайлз закутался в красную толстовку и завалился под дерево.

\- Какая тонкая душевная организация, - издевательски спародировал он. Жаль, что вокруг не было никого, кто смог бы оценить такой красивый экспромт. – Кому-то не помешало бы добавить чувство юмора в список покупок.

Стайлз насупился и обиженно пнул ногой оранжевые листья. Через полчаса идея заменить все футболки Дерека на ярко оранжевые уже не казалась такой хорошей шуткой. Через сорок минут решение переехать в новый дом перестало казаться верным, а еще через сорок минут, когда никто так и не пришел, а Стайлз успел окончательно замерзнуть, нестерпимо захотелось набрать номер Эллисон, чтобы уточнить, не принимает ли ее папа частные заказы на убийство оборотней.

\- Интересно, как там Скотт…

Ему было холодно. Хотелось есть и спать. 

Можно было, конечно, пойти домой. Но четно говоря, Стайлз собирался сидеть здесь до посинения. И пусть его обледеневший труп найдут через много-много лет, и все будут знать, что этот человек пал невинной жертвой обстоятельств и равнодушия собственных друзей.

***

\- Дерек, он же замерзнет… - тихо прохныкал Скотт.

Хейл только нахмурился – поразительно, как его бета умудряется ныть даже шепотом. Они сидели в кустах и наблюдали за Стайлзом, который злобно сжимал в руках телефон и ворчал в пространство.

Ничего ему не будет, подумал Хейл. Стилински не скосит какая-нибудь простуда. Слишком просто для такой язвы. Но, наверное лучше его все-таки забрать. И приготовить суп. И отогреть. 

Потому что еще большей язвой, чем обычно, Сталз может быть только в состоянии болезни. 

С другой стороны, у него есть целый дом, чтобы капризничать. Их собственный, кстати, дом. 

Дерек улыбнулся и вышел из кустов.

2\. Кноттинг  
«- Ты на меня сегодня как-то странно смотришь, чувак.

\- Стайлз, я начинаю беспокоиться. Почему ты разговариваешь не со мной, а с частью моего тела?»

___

\- Ты на меня сегодня как-то странно смотришь, чувак…

\- Стайлз, я начинаю беспокоиться. Почему ты разговариваешь не со мной, а с частью моего тела?

\- Заткнись, Дерек. Заткнись и не мешай нам.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, с силой ударяясь затылком об стену, может быть тогда он потеряет достаточно нервных клеток, чтобы смириться с положением вещей.

Текущее его ни разу не устраивало. То есть начиналось все совершенно прекрасно - им удалось выгнать стаю на ночь кино вне дома, и вся ситуация в целом обещала чудесный вечер вдвоем, который должен был плавно превратиться в ночь, полную животной страсти и полное томной нежности утро. У Дерека было на это полное право, в конце концов, им удалось остаться наедине ВПЕРВЫЕ с того момента, как стая дружно въехала в отстроенный дом Хейлов. 

И вот, когда Стайлз наконец-то перехватил инициативу и, опускаясь на колени, прижал Дерека к стене, он решил отвлечься на разговоры. Да еще какие, нет, кроме шуток, мысли о губах Стайлза просто сводили его с ума, и бесконечная болтовня Стайлза - самое последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось слушать.

\- Если ты не перестанешь, - с придыханием начал Дерек, чувствуя как от желания начинает кружиться голова, - я завалю тебя прямо на кофейном столике.

\- Только попробуй, Хейл, - ответил Стайлз, сжимая его, - и это будет самый последний раз, когда ты меня куда-либо завалишь.

Если и были в этой вселенной вещи, от которых Дерек Хейл мог потерять голову, то это были командные нотки в голосе Стайлза. Что и предрешило его дальнейшую судьбу.

***

\- О. Божэ. Мой. Это.. - Прошептал Стайлз, дрожа и пытаясь привести дыхание в норму.

Дерек все еще держал его навесу и сыто сопел в шею, от чего кожа покрывалась мурашками. Им определенно надо было чаще устраивать для стаи вечера вне дома. Как можно чаще. Это был самый потрясающий секс, который у них когда-либо был, а секса у них было много.

Стайлз попытался пошевелиться, но Дерек только по-удобнее перехватил его под колени. И тогда он почувствовал ЭТО.

\- ЧТО ЭТО?! 

\- Бонусы. Шшшш... Тебе лучше расслабиться, - хрипло ответил Дерек, прижимаясь еще ближе.

\- Какие, блин, бонусы?!

Но Дерек уже начал двигаться, тихо и медленно и каждое движение отдавалось внутри вспышками удовольствия и немного боли.

\- Я тебе не самка! - полувсхлип и хриплое дыхание немного испортили впечатление, но Стайлз был горд, что вообще смог что-то сказать. - Со мной нельзя размножаться!

\- Скажи... Это... Ему... - слова Дерека прерывались рычанием, а пальцы все сильнее сжимались на ягодицах Стайлза. Когда Дерек, наконец замер, он ткнулся носом в мокрый висок, глубоко вдохнул и продолжил. - В прошлый раз вы отлично нашли общий язык.

3\. мамочка- стайлз  
«- Мне нужна твоя помощь в ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНОМ вопросе!  
\- Конечно.»

____

\- Но я хочу «Шоколакулу».

\- Нет, не хочешь, - безапелляционно заявил Стайлз, призывая на помощь все свое терпение.

\- Хочу, - насупился Джексон. – Я пошел с тобой в магазин. Я помогаю тебе тащить покупки. Я получаю вознаграждение. Все справедливо.

\- Нет. – Стайлз вынул из тележки коробку шоколадных хлопьев, которые Джексон успел туда запихнуть, когда он отвернулся, и продолжил. – Я готовлю. Ты – ешь. Поэтому ты помогаешь таскать сумки. Иначе я не буду тебя кормить. Вот так справедливо. Кроме того, сегодня очередь Айзека заказывать любимые продукты. Твоя была в прошлый раз.

\- В прошлый раз ты приготовил лазанью, а я просил стейки.

\- В прошлый раз, вы со Скоттом разбили зеркало и сломали новый кофейный столик. Еще раз затеете драку в доме вообще останетесь без ужина до конца месяца.

Между прочим, Стайлз был все еще зол. Это был его любимый кофейный столик, который из раза в раз оказывался на грани уничтожения. Очень жаль, что это случилось раньше, а не позже, и Дерек не успел появиться до того, как разъяренный Джексон разворотил Скоттом хрупкую, но такую красивую конструкцию из дерева и стекла.

\- Стайлз… - вкрадчиво начал Джексон тем самым тоном, который означал, что он задумал очередную гадость. – Ты ведешь себя как мамочка.

\- Да? В таком случае Айзек – мой новый любимчик. – Ответил он и мстительно убрал из тележки коробку «Шоколакулы», которую Джексон снова попытался протолкнуть незамеченной. 

\- Стилински!!!

\- Конечно-конечно. Кстати помни об этом когда в следующий раз ворвешься в нашу с Дереком комнату, потому что тебе нужна помощь в ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНОМ вопросе. 

\- Средства для волос, Стилински – не тема для шуток, - поучительно продолжил Джексон, - Я думал, что ослепну. Это было отвратительно. Фу. Я больше никогда к вам не зайду.

\- Возьму-ка я еще «Корн Флейкс», - невозмутимо продолжил Стайлз.

\- Но их же только Айзек ест!

\- Вот именно.


End file.
